Jay Grimoire
|-|Jay= |-|Kay |-|Blood= |-|Terminus |-|DeeDee |-|Diane |-|Index |-|Etro Summary Jay is the revived version of the once split god of destruction, adopted child of Zephyr Highwind and Prince of the Elemental Chaos. He is also the self proclaimed Protagonist of the entire Astiria verse. Backstory In the beginning there were two orbs, a golden orb representing all of creation and a Dark purple orb representing all of destruction. From the golden orb came Graham the source of all light and from the Purple orb came Etro the source of all Darkness. This however isn't a story of the creation of the universe, this is the story of a young boy named Jay. Lilith Grimoire queen of the elemntal chaos once became pregnant and was soon to give birth to a small mimic girl, she however was also studying the strange realm known as the void. She went into Labor while inside this realm and gave birth to her new daughter, who upon birth vanished from her arms instantly. This baby ended up haining the soul of the once dead aspect of Etro Chaos. The soul bound itself within the unborn baby and upon birth began to rapidly develope it's old powers while in direct contact with the void. 12 long years later a void gate opened in the forest and a young Jay, scared and naked, emerged from a realm of pure darkness into a world of light. Having no memories of being a god or of who he even was, he wondered searching for answers as to what he was and who his parent where. He soon ended up under the care of the young guild master zephyr Highwind who trained him and helped him find his family Powers and Stats Tier : 10-C | 7-B | At Least Low 5-B | 2-A | High 1-A Origin: '''Astiria '''Name: Jay Grimoire Age: '12 (since revival, possibly older but he doesnt age) As old as creation '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Prince, Demon, Mimic, Host of a god, Destroyer of Worlds, Cult Leader, Etc. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Shapeshifting (Being a Mimic, he can turn into whatever he wants), Void Manipulation (Can open portals to and from the void), Resistance to Mind Control (Crystal, a renowned Psychic, was only able to affect him once), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Power Mimicry (A sub-branch of his normal mimicry) | Magic, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Reactive Adaptation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation | Regeneration (Low-Godly), Resurrection (Complete), Absorption, Empathy, Lust Manipulation Existence Erasure, BFR, Blood Manipulation, Cloning, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation | Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Sealing, Revival, Healing | Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True Godly) Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level | City Level | '''At Least '''Small Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Outerverse Level Speed: Below Average Human Level | FTL | FTL | Massively FTL | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level | City Level | At Least Small Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Outerverse Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: Below Average Human Level | City Level | At Least Small Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Outerverse Level Stamina: Unfit | Superhuman | Godlike | Infinite | Irrelevant Range: Unknown Intelligence: '''While Jay himself is childish, Naive and frankly not that smart, he has two nigh-omniscient Aspects living within his head, and can call upon their knowledge whenever he wants. '''Standard Equipment * Gauntlets of Void: * Cloak of Void: Hidden Abyss: * Deletion Disc: Dissidia * God's Cat: Kitty Claw * Delectable Death: Cookiecalibur * Infinite Sided Die: Janus * Adaptive Reactive Kindergarten: ARK Weaknesses: Key: Start | Post-Training | Restricted Avatar | Unrestricted Avatar | Etro Standard Equipment Notable Attacks and Techniques Mimicry: 'Having been born a mimic, Jay can transform into other people and change his appearance at will. He can also (thanks to etro's power) mimic the powers that others use by sight. For example... * '''Shoal: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of water to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". **'Aqua Body **'Aqueous Grasp' **'Rain of Pain' **'Leviathan' * Autumn ** Bolt Body ** Godspeed ** Heaven Thunder ** Thunder Flare * Corona ** Flare Body ** Flare Snap ** Nuclear Pulse ** Supernova * Glacia ** Frost Body ** Chill Touch ** Ice Surgeon ** Blizzard * Celice ** Gust Body ** Chirijiraiden ** Ame-no-Murakumo ** Tsubamegaeshi * Florina ** Leaf Body ** Moore Tree ** Nativity Branch ** Yggdrasil * Umbra ** Void Body ** Devoured by Darkness ** Titan of Darkness ** Reaper's Scythe * Elise ** Data Body ** Deletion Matrix ** Prism Matrix ** Deletion Storm * Zephyr Highwind * Aleziel * Tapia *""Ryn"" Revival: being the incarnation of the god of destruction means that he is quite litterally deathless. He is by all means killable however he will not stay dead for long, as his consciousness will float around before gathering material rapidly in order to form a new body. Time of revival greatly depends on how he died and how much matter is nearby, being killed out in the vacuum of space will cause him to pull forth darkness from the void, forming a lightweight almost empty casing. Regeneration: This absorbtion of energy also allows him to be able to regain loss body parts almost instantaniously. His body instantly transmuting whatever he takes in into the materials needed to reform. Shapeshifting: A subbranch of mimicry which allows Jay to turn into various objects. These objects include furniture, books and even clothing, we long as he can visualise the object he can become it, this however leaves him highly vulnerable to anything that could destroy that object. Elemental Empowerment: Sometimes Jay gets into fights where his strength and void manipulation wont cut it. In these cases Jay may decide to summon variouse elements to absorb into himself, his body changing itself to be just like the element infused in him. Absorption: With Kay inside of him, Jay has the ability to absorb objects and people into his body, allowing him to gain all of their powers, memories, and skills. It also integrates that person or being into his mind, allowing them to give him feedback and help him understand their abilities. * Heart Avatar of Etro: '''Being the reincarnation of Etro, jay has all of his aspects living inside his head. Each comes with a different personality and set of abilities. * '''Index: The surviving piece of Etros mind, holds all of Etros knowledge before splitting and acts as Jays consciousness, mostly talks about stupid decisions Jay makes and also breaks the fourth wall by telling him of events that are in the writing... Usually goes ignored if Jay believes the information to be irrelevant. * Jay: Jay himself is an aspect of Etro, being the very embodiment of chaos and youth, he is forever young and naive and is able to control and channel the void throughout his body. With Indexs help he is the catalyst that will bring all of Etro back together. * Terminus: The aspect of Etros omniscience, he holds all of the knowledge of the universe and acts as a know it all, usually letting Jay know about enemy weak points. * Blood: The aspect that is all about war and death. Blood tries to act cool and attempts to seduce women in order to drink their blood. He gives Jay strength whenever they witness a battle. * DeeDee: The aspect of destruction. Despite her title, she is actually one of the nicest aspects, with the mentality of a small animal. She controls Jays level of rage, increasing his strength when she deems a situation necessary and decreasing his rage if he ever gets out of hand. * Diane: The aspect of desire, Etro's lust all bottled up inside of a one person. She gives Jay the ability to manipulate and control people's emotions and libido. It sounds useless, but it has helped him at least once. * Kay: One of the most powerful aspects. the aspect of madness, Kay is in control of a side of the void known as the abstract, A horrid realm full of the hopes, dreams and fears of every being in existence all controlled by this young boy. Kay has the ability to drag people into and things out of the abstract at will and can break peoples minds using his third eye. Misc. Extremely childish and playful even with enemies. If given the chance would kill Rynild Ras'Aul in a heartbeat as a practical joke. Once tried to pull the world into his realm of existence.